One Day
by Bondbylove
Summary: What if game of thrones character's went to Hogwarts ? Sequel to the Sorting Of Thrones. Follows the storyline only in a different universe. Rated T simply because of Lannisters.
1. Catelyn

**Damon : Drum roll please...**

**Me: Hello guys! Welcome back to the spin off of Sorting of Thrones!**

**Damon: You said of a lot.**

**Me: Again I am joined by my favorite vampire who loves to torment me..**

**Damon: You are welcome.**

**Me: As I said before I will be telling the first generation's one day.**

**Damon: Please review ( she has issues if you don't.)**

**Me: Thanks Damon.**

**Damon: Any time... Ooh by the way she does not own anything. LOSEEER.**

**Me: I own the story! But yeah these wonderful characters are too good to be mine... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Catelyn**

"Cat, wake up !" Septa's voice was high, worse than an alarm clock.

"Wake up and come look at this."

Oh Merlin, how I hated waking up early. I groaned in my pillow hoping that they will just think I am dead and leave me be but Delena opened the curtains of my bed.

"What is it now?" I asked and I noticed that our dorm room was full of a beautiful scent. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the sudden beauty. The room was full of different kinds of flowers in all colours. I looked at the girls questioningly and saw them trying to hold back their laughter. It was then I realised.

"Baelish ?" I asked through my gritted teeth. Then they burst in in to giggles.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this."

"Oh come on Cat, it is romantic."

"It is annoying and I am not interested." I said maybe for the millionth time. I slowly got out of bed and starting my thick auburn hair.

"Poor Petyr." Delena said. " Can't you at least give him a chance ? It will be good for you too."

"How will littlefinger be good for me ?"

"Yeah maybe not him.." Septa said. "but it has been ages since you last dated someone-"

"- and I am fine." I looked at my best friends. "Thanks guys but really I am okay, come on we will be late for breakfast.

* * *

"What about Mace ?" Septa asked. They have been listing names all breakfast and I was about to get really angry.

"Mace, as in Tyrell ? Ew no! Besides I hear he is in to Aleyrie."

"Noooo" Delena said her mouth open. That was my reaction too when I first heard it.

" And I heard that-"

"-that I am a hopeless romantic." Petyr's voice cut me off.

"Cat dear how did you like my present."

"Baelish" I snarled. "How many times I have to tell you to leave me alone." His smirk disappeared.

"You are still mad about me and Lysa."

Well yes I was. He was hitting on me one day and kissing my sister the next. I was not jealous or anything but it was so frustrating.

"No, I simply dislike you." I said.

"But Cat please at least..."

"Hey Petyr! What is taking so long ?" I heard Jaime Lannister shout from the Slytherin table.

"Yeah Petyr.. Leave." I said and he headed back defeated. My eyes locked with green eyes one second and Cersei just flipped her golden lucks and looked away.

"Anyway, what about... Benjen ?"

My eyes widened at the suggestion.

"But Delena he is a seventh year."

"So? you are a fifth year it makes no matter."

"He would not want... I mean he is a Stark."

Septa rolled her eyes.

"Tell me how is that an excuse ?"

I thought about it for a second. He was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table talking to his brother. He said something and his brother laughed really loudly. I smiled. Starks always knew how to have fun.

"We will take that smile as a yes !" Septa cried.

Oh here we go...

* * *

"So considering our founders, what do you think the animals in our houses..." Professor Binn's voice drifted away. I was just about to give up and let my eyes shut when I heard a pst sound. I turned to see it was the Ravenclaw boy. The only Lannister I liked...sometimes.

"Delena sent you this." He said and handed me the note.

"Thanks Tyrion." He smiled slightly.

_I talked to the Gryffindors._

I rolled my eyes. Ofcourse they would not let this go.

_They said Benjen was alone too and they would talk to him and he would probably say yes because you are hot. (boys...) _

_Come to transfiguration courtyard after school. You are welcome._

_D._

* * *

Rest of my day was awful. I was in a big dilemma. I hated matchmaking but maybe this would be good for me. Maybe he is as nice as he looks. So here I am now sitting on the bench of the courtyard waiting for him to come.

* * *

Sun was about to set. He didn't come. This was so embarrassing. It is all Delena's fault. They made a fool of me but mostly they made me believe that he would come. I could sense my eyes burning. No, I wouldn't cry. I didn't want this anyway. I stood up and stormed out of the courtyard not wanting to sit in my shame anymore. All I wanted was go to bed. I was in front of the Hospital Wing when I crashed in to something solid.

"I am so sorry..." I began but my voice died when a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

"No, I am sorry.. I never watch where I am going." Eddard Stark said.

"Oh" was all I could say. Now I wished I had not run ,my hair must be a mess right now.

"So.. I am Ned." He said offering his hand.

"I know" I said. " Catelyn."


	2. Eddard

**Damon: Welcome back !**

**Me:Sorry it took me long to update but I have been working on my other Harry Potter story.**

**Damon: That is not an excuse A...**

**Me: Shut up. so I may publish more chapters today but please please review.**

**Damon: Yeah it keeps her going.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddard**

"I know" I said imitating her words. Of course I knew who she was. She was one of the most beautiful girls in school. In the world... Even now her hair was all over the place and she looked like she had been crying yet she still looked like a goddess.

"So.." she started, "what happened to your arm ?"

"Huh ?" I asked like a total idiot.

She then pointed at my bandaged arm. Slightly smiling. Oh she had a gorgeous smile.

"Oh my arm.. Yeah quiditch accident." I said proudly. I mean sure it hurt but it was the consequence of being the best beater Gryffindor had ever seen thank you very much.

"When is the big game?"

"Tomorrow." I said.

"Oh right.." She said looking a little shy. I got the idea she did not like quiditch very much. Well that was not a problem.

"Why were you running ?" I asked this time.

"No reason." She said a little too quickly. I raised my brows.

"I was just headed to the common room." She explained.

"How about I walk you there..."

* * *

I was still smiling like a goof when I arrived at the Gryffindor tower.

_"Valar morghulis."_ I told the password and the portrait hole opened. I saw Robert sitting by the fireplace with Lyana by his side. To my surprise I did not flinch. Even the idea of my sister and best friend together could not bring me down today. And of course they noticed it.

"Eddy... what has gotten in to you ?" Lyana asked.

"Nothing."I said as I sat next to them. They stared at me.

"My my Ned if I didn't know any better I would say you met someone."

I just sat there all I can think was Catelyn.

"Ned !" Robert jumped. "Who is it?"

"There is no who guys, we just talked."

"That is something." Lyana said.

"What is something ?" It was Benjen he looked like he was going to go out and he was carrying a letter.

"Our little Eddy likes someone."

"Don't call me Eddy Lyana and we just talked for God's sake, big deal."

"So who is it ?" Benjen asked.

"Catelyn Tully."

* * *

**Me: So what did you think? Benjen's chapter coming right up !**


	3. Benjen

**Me: So this is a short one just to show you guys how I follow the storyline, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Benjen**

"Catelyn Tully." Ned said and my eyes widened.

The guilt I have been feeling all day came back rushing. I knew I was wrong for not going to meet her. It was not like I wasn't interested it was just that I did not want any commitments.

I gripped the letter more tightly in my hands. I had not told anyone about my plans yet. I most feared from Lyana she would kill me if she knew I was joining _Castle Black Organization._

"I am happy for you." I said and I was. it was better this way.

"Where are you going ?" Robert asked.

"Owlery... Don't wait up."

I stepped out from the common room to avoid further conversation. I was just passing the Covered Bridge when a voice stopped me.

"Mr. Stark" Mcgonagall called.

"Yes ma'am"

"It is almost curfew."

"I know ma'am. I was just going to send in my letter."

"You are certain then, you will leave?"

"Yes" my voice cracked. Her eyes softened.

"We will miss you here."

"Me too professor." I said and looked down to the letter that would change the course of my whole life.

_Dear Mr. Mormont,_

_I have considered your request and decided to leave my final year at Hogwarts to join your program in Castle Black. _

_I am well aware of the conditions and would be honoured to serve to protect our world. I will be waiting for your owl._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Benjen Stark._

* * *

**Next Chapter : Cersei.**

**P.S: I imagined The Night's Watch as a more strict and committed auror program. Hope it worked :)**


	4. Cersei

**Damon: Guys A. is so sad because there has not been any reviews so she stopped writing.**

**...**

**Me: Nooo just kidding :) I will never stop writing but I will appreciate some reviews too guys !**

**Disclaimer: I understand Cersei and Jaime's relationship are not normal but they love each other in a twisted way. SO don't judge me I tried to understand Cersei's feelings.**

* * *

Cersei

"Hey Petyr, what is taking so long ?" Jaime yelled. I looked at where he was. Talking to the Tully girl-again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. What did he find in her anyway ? Sure she was pretty but she was just plain and boring. My eyes locked with hers and I looked away. It was not jealousy all I needed was sitting next to me. Or was it?

"Cersei, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I am fine." I smiled. Our hands were connected under the table. Petyr came and winked at me. I tensed and let go of Jaime's hand. I watched Petyr as we ate. Maybe if I was with him it would be much better. I won't be happy but it would be easier.

Jaime took my hand again it was like a reflex but I suddenly felt really overwhelmed. I stood up and he stood up with me which made me feel only worse. We were like magnets.

"I...I forgot something...See you in Potions." I said and rushed out of the great hall. I made my way to dungeons and into my dormitory. The room was empty so I had a chance to think clearly.

This did not come out of nowhere. I have been thinking this since the incident. We were in the room of requirement when a first year Ravenclaw girl saw us. I screamed and Jaime caught the girl and I had to erase her mind but I was so stressed that it backfired and Jaime did not remember anything for weeks. It made me wonder how easy this would be if we were not siblings. The constant fear of getting caught combined with the feeling of never having enough of him was eating me alive.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice singing. It was Shae,the mudblood girl.

"Are you okay Cersei ?" she asked, only then I realised the tears in my face.

"Fine" I said standing up. I cleared my throat refusing to show any weakness. "I am fine."

* * *

I only focused on Professor Slughorn's face. Figured that the most easy way to deal was to ignore Jaime completely. I could not help to glance at him once in a while and he looked hurt and confused which did not help me. Unfortunately we were together in every class. The worst was the last lesson transfiguration. We worked in pairs so we communicated somehow. As soon as the lesson was over I ran outside. Jaime followed of course.

"Cersei" he yelled after me. "Enough!"

"Okay" I stopped in the middle of the courtyard. "then we need to talk."

"Not here." he said and he pointed to the benches in the corner. There was a girl sitting there alone. I saw that it was Catelyn but she was too busy crying to notice us. At least I wasn't the only one to have a bad day.

Jaime started walking inside and I followed. He took me to the seventh floor and the big door appeared in the wall. Room Of Requirement always appeared to us as our childhood room. When we were still sharing one. I took in the familiar scent and looked at him.

"This is about Baelish, isn't it?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What is it then what ?!" I could not answer. "I knew it, you love him don't you ?"

"Listen to yourself!" I yelled. "It is Petyr we are talking about."

"What is wrong then ? Why do you keep pushing me ?"

"Can't I just need some space ?"

"No Cersei. It has been like this for months." his hands were shaking.

"I am tired Jaime." I confessed. " the whole world is against us. I...I am wondering if they are right."

"How can you say that ? You are my other half."

"I know." I said my voice barely a whisper.

"What do you suggest we do ,just go see other people?"

"Maybe it is for the best."

"God,okay then I will go flirt with Mellario, how would you like that ?"

I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"Do you think I want this ? I don't want this Jaime. I want you...I will always want you."

His eyes softened. "then let us be." He held me in his strong arms. "We got through so many things Cersei. We did it together. We will be happy, I promise."

I relaxed in his arms defeated. Hoping that he is right.

* * *

**Damon: Whew- a lot of drama.**

**Me: Yeah... next up *drum roll* TYRION**

**P.S.: I made Shae muggleborn becuase she is a lowborn and yes muggleborns can get in to Slytherin.**


	5. Tyrion

**Damon: Oh My God where have you been?**

**Me: On vacation... got no reviews for this one though...**

**Damon: Well obviously since your last update was a month ago!**

**Me: I know I know sorry... But I have been working on a lot of stories lately.**

**Damon: Cool anything with me?**

**Me: Yeah but you are human.**

**Damon: WHAT THE...**

**Me: Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Tyrion

"Thanks Tyrion" Catelyn said softly. I managed a crooked smile and went back to listening proffesor Binns.

I was such a nerd. Well I had prefered to be a dumb quiditch player than this but unfortunetly I wasn't capable. Cersei always made fun of that. She always said instead of reading too much maybe I should stand on my books so I could look a girl in her eyes..._Bitch_.

I drowned myself in to the history of Hogwarts and as soon as class was over I headed up for the common room.

"What is as big as you yet does not weigh as much?" The portrait hole asked to the boys infront of me. I sighed waiting for him to answer. After a few minutes I spoke up,

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" I asked impatiently. The boys turned and glared at me. It was Stannis and his gang.

"Don't let us hold you back Lannister." Stannis spat the name. I was so not in the mood for him so I just got passed him and answered.

"Your shadow" I told the portrait.

"Correct." It answered and the hole opened.

I ignored the grunts of the boys and started climbing to my dormitory.

"Hey cuz!" Kevan called. I turned around to see him holding an envelope.

"There is mail for you." he must have noticed the empty look on my face so he explained. " it is from uncle." I frowned. Of course it is.

I ripped the envelope and skimmed through the letter.

_" Tyrion,_

_Are we really bringing up this topic again ? Cersei wrote me about your little session with the headmaster. It does not matter what he says I forbid you to go anywhere. Do you understand? I will not sit back while you travel around the world and continue disgracing our family name. Also I heard you got detention in potions last week. You know what to do._

"

"I am fine dad how are you?" I muttered sarcastically. I could sense Kevin looking at me with pity. " Its nothing." I dismissed as he kept staring at me,-his so cold Lannister cousin. I decided to continue to drown in my self pity somewhere else since having Kevin pity me was worse. I turned around and headed for the library practically flying from Stannis's death glare. I sat on my usual spot in the library and picked up my quil.

_" Thank you for preventing me from my life long dream dad.."_ I started but after a second thought scratched it. For a good hour I struggled to write how I really felt to my father but after realising that would do me more bad than good, I settled with a small note that explained that detention was cause of an accident and it won't happen again. I was pathetic. Detention was no accident at all. Proffesor Slughorn had caught me going through his personal stock. Luckily he did not question me further to find out that I was planning to make a polyjuice potion so I can try flying. So much for making a dream come true...

"Your sister is crying." The voice made me jump.

"Shae, when people get close to someone they usually make a sound or something." I said.

"Sorry" she said as I looked at her shocked. She was apologizing. The girl who hated me. And why was she talking to me ?

"Your sister is crying." she repeated with her lovely face observing me.

"Does she now?" I asked sarcastically, she nodded." and why should I care ?" I asked.

"Well you are a good person." she said as she reached for my arm looking deep in my eyes. My breath caught up in my throat. What was she playing at ?

"I like you when you are nice." she whispered while I looked at her unable to move. " and I thought maybe you could-"_ oh here it is_. "comfort her and tell her that I was worried and if she needed a friend... you know I always wanted to get close to your family." she said trying to look innocent. _get close to our money is more like it._

I snatched my arm back away. What did I expect anyway ?

"Obviously you don't know my relationship with Cersei. She probably realised the gap in her chest that should have filled with a heart." I snapped. She looked taken aback at my bluntness. Then her eyes narrowed and she went back holding her usual expression when she looks at me. She stood up and left without a word and I looked after her... like I always do.

* * *

When I arrived at the owlery to send my joke of a letter to dad I saw that I was not alone. There stood Benjen Stark looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi" I said slowly as I looked for Gold- our family owl_. Normally._

"Hey... Tyrion right ?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said trying not to sound too surprised that he knew my name. " Why are you here this late?"

"It is an important letter. How about you ?" he said.

"Yeah mine too."_ I guess, considering dad._ I couldn't help but look over the letter he was giving to the white owl. My eyes widened when I saw the destination.

"Woah Castle Black ?" I said as he quickly let go of the owl looking alarmed.

"You can't tell anyone." he practically ordered. I raised my brows.

"So your siblings don't know you intend to go and live hundreds mile away ?"

"They don't know yet. I am serious...you can't tell." he pleaded. I looked at his desperate eyes. What would Cersei do ? Or dad? Well they would not deffinetly do what I was about to.

"Sure, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Tyrion." he said and got out.

_God, maybe I really am not related to them._

* * *

**Damon: You were joking about me being human right?**

**Me: Oh, get over it.. So please review! and THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**Damon: I hate you.**


	6. Stannis

**Me:*DRUM ROLL* Yayyy the last chapter guys! I want to thank everyone who read. ENJOY!**

* * *

I could not believe I was standing there like an idiot as Tyrion opened the door. It was just so much going on right now... A lot on my mind. I was constantly thinking about her, I had Charms essay due to Friday, I had quiditch and I had busted Ranly today in a broom closet. With a six year. Who was not a female. So it came a bit of a shock to see my little brother like that.. I was okay with it but I could not imagine what father would say.. So after all these and being humiliated by a freaking Lannister I had a killer headache. I would not sleep tonight. Madam Pomfrey would help. I got up and went to the hospital wing which was rather crowded than usual.

I spotted Ned at the very end of the room. He was getting his arm bandaged. I laughed at his expression, he was obviously trying to cover it but he was in pain.

"What happened to you ?" I asked amused.

"Quiditch" he shrugged. "Rough practice, you Ravenclaw's are going down!" he teased.

"In your dreams Stark." I joked back.

"Oh Stannis dear, what can I help you with?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could give me the potion that helps me sleep." I said politely. She nodded.

"Sure dear but you must wait I am very busy." I nodded back as Ned stood up.

"So I am done, see you later Stan." he said. I waved back and realised that who was bandaging his arm. She was here the whole time ? How did I not notice ?

She was in her robes black and Slytherin green but everything about her was red. Her hair, her lips even her eyes... I sighed at her beauty. She must have noticed because she smiled slightly.

"Hi Stannis." she said softly. I grinned stupidly.

"Hi Melissandre.. what are you doing here?"

"I am helping Madam Pomfrey.. she says I am a natural you know.. great powers." she stuttered. I smiled wider.

"I am sure." and just as I was about to compliment her Madam Pomfrey came carrying my potion.

"Here you go honey."

"Thanks" I smiled feeling really sad that our conversation ended I looked at her one last time. She smiled and to my surprised leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"See you Stannis" she whispered. I stood up still grinning as I witnessed her talk with two first year Gryffindors.

"Miss Melissandre, I think we are okay now can we go ?" the one with the glasses ask. He had messy hair that stuck out in different directions. The boy next to him was a little taller with long curly hair and bright blue eyes. The boy with the glasses had a huge eyepatch with made a really funny view with his glasses.

Melissandre also chuckled at them. " Sure dear." she said as she picked up a notebook. "I have to record it, what is your name honey ?"

"I am James...James Potter."

* * *

**SOOO now you know in which time I placed these characters... REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
